I Will Take Care Of You
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: [SiaKikyou x Kaede] This is what happened during the ending credits...according to me.


**I Will Take Care Of You**

_By Demon Eyes_

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shuffle Media Partners not me. So sorry.

……………………………………………………………….

Ding Dong the door bell to Kaede's home rang out through the almost empty house. The owner was in the kitchen trying out different recipes as some kind of training and to spend time. It was true that her brother had moved out of the house and that it would've decreased her desire to cook but that wasn't the case. Even if her brother left, there was still another person living with her in the spacious house – Primula. There were stomachs to be fed and Kaede would fee them. She had thought that her brother's moving out would leave her completely devastated but even though it hurt her, she felt as though a great deal of weight was lifted from her shoulders. Her cooking desire still stayed and she was glad for that as it seemed it was the only elevation she had.

"I will be there shortly, please hold on." She called aloud enough back for the guess to hear her. She washed her flour covered hands and dried them on the apron she had on. She headed for the main room and in turn, the main door. On the way, she wondered who her guest could be! Primula was out to visit Nerine's as she had been doing as of late. The two had started getting closer ever since the demon world incident. Her brother had taken all his belongings and was busy settling in so his chances of being here today were very slim. The other girls were less likely to visit her home now that her brother didn't live with her anymore. This left her without any guesses however as she went and opened the door for the mysterious guest. Upon opening the door, she was a bit surprised by the visitor.

"Good afternoon Kaede-san." It was Kaede's sempai and Nerine-san's best friend Sia-sempai standing there with a smile on her beautiful face. Okay, so she was more that a bit surprised. Of all those in the ten most options, Sia-sempai wasn't in even the top 50. What was she doing here? She was very rarely seen alone without the presence of Nerine-sempai. To tell the truth, Kaede had the impression that the half God half Devil princess standing in front of her didn't like her much. Things didn't improve a bit when she revealed her real self to them too. As Kaede was lost in her thoughts, Sia too wasn't better off. She was only standing in the blue-eyed girl's door step because her twin sister Kikyou came up with the weird idea. As it was, Sia's time together with her best friend was getting less and less due to Primula's frequent visits and so Sia decided to start giving them the privacy she felt they so deserved.

Having gone through all the options of where to go and spend her free time, she found none appealing to her. Her twin sister had had an idea though and this was it. For reasons that escaped Sia, Kikyou felt that they were similar to their groom's sister. Just upon that deduction Kikyou had suggested that they come over and visit the girl Kikyou having packed a simple bag with things that Sia didn't have a clue were. It seemed that the girl in front of her came to her senses as she stepped aside to let Sia in. "Please, please come on in. Where are my manners?" She blushed from the embarrassment. Sia walked inside and after shedding her shoes, headed for the living room where she was directed to relax. "I will go get you some tea and a quick snack, please have a seat." Kaede left for the kitchen and looked all for the world like a very good wife.

In no time at all, the host came back to the room with a tray of tea and a plate of home made cookies. The sat down opposite each other on the main table and Kaede wondered aloud what her sempai was doing here. Sia was silent herself no so sure about the answer to that question. "Erm...I thought that Rin-chan and Prim-chan needed some time alone so I decided t come and pay you a visit..." Sia trailed off not so sure why she was here either. It was Kikyou's suggestion and she wasn't so keen on coming. Though she was against coming here, it was the choice of either coming here, staying with her old man and uncle or go alone to town. Where she was now was the most appealing place to be so she had come. Visiting Rin-sama's new place wasn't such a tasty idea as well.

Kaede saw the uncertainty in the brown eyes in front of her so she decided to make an effort too. Her sempai had initiated the action so she might as well contribute in building their friendship. At least she thought that was why the demon princess was there for. "I am really glad that you have decided to come and visit Sia-sempai. I must admit that it has been getting a bit lonely lately with Prim-chan going over to Nerine-sempai's place. I am sorry if I was less inviting." Kaede said with a very light and sweet voice. She hopped that she didn't make things worse by her actions. She had felt the need to befriend this brown haired girl way back but she was scared and the fact that her brother was very involved didn't help matters.

Sia was a little taken by the girl's apology. She hadn't minded it at all. In fact, it wouldn't have been strange for Kaede to send her away after all, this was her house and it wasn't like they were really close. "Do not worry about it Kaede-san. I am at fault for coming so suddenly. I should've called before hand and informed you first." Kaede however wasn't too moved by this. She knew now that she hadn't yet changed at all. Apart from her brother, she didn't get along with anyone except Primula. She let out a sigh. She knew that she was only this way with Primula because the girl had somehow taken over Rin's role and was now taking care of Kaede - more precisely, to be taken care of by Kaede. She felt that she had to take care of someone all the time or she might not have a purpose to exist.

This was the same reason that her brother left so that she might learn to live by herself but she hadn't learnt at all. She had turned to Primula instead. What would she do were Primula to leave her then? She wasn't yet ready to live by herself though she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She was just afraid of being alone. Sia as if sensing the changes in the blue-eyed girl, decided to step in. "Do not worry Kaede-san. Rin-chan has tried a few times to make Primula move in with her and Uncle but she was always turned down. Primula would just ay that it wasn't yet time for her to leave you alo..." Shit. She had gone and said it. Now Kaede's fears were proven. Sia went a little pale. "I…I am so sorry Kaede-san. I didn't think..." Yes she didn't think at all. This was really on the rules of making friends.

Kaede too lost a little colour in her skin. Then it was true, that she had depended on Primula also. As if holding her brother down wasn't enough, now she was stopping poor innocent Prim-chan from finding her own happiness. It didn't matter anyway. Be it now or later, Primula would leave to enjoy her own life or even return to her world. The words that her brother told her had passed right through her head. She hadn't learnt anything at all from them. "I haven't changed even a bit, have I? I am a very horrible person, who stops others from finding their own happiness, aren't I?" Kaede asked no one in particular but Sia heard her. She didn't have to answer rhetorical questions though. Kaede was on the verge of tears and her face took on a very familiar yet rare expression that Sia was very afraid of.

Sia paled even whiter and she even began to sweat upon seeing the face. What was she to do now? Her brain was starting to go into overdrive with panic. The only idea that it came out with was to bolt for the door and lock herself in her room. Suddenly the idea of enduring the old geezers' laughter while they played chess wasn't so bad an idea. Thankfully, there was someone lese present in the room and was coming to the rescue. Kikyou sighed to herself as she was watching the scene unfold out of her. It was time for her to step in and save her little sister again. Why was she the one to clean up her mess all the time? The other inhabitant of Sia's body pushed the owner aside and took over the driver's seat.

"K-a-e-d-e-chan, how have you been. We finally meet. My name is Kikyou, pleasure." Sia held out her hand for a shake but what followed almost made her break her ribs in laughter. Kaede turned around so fast to check for the intruder behind her. She found none and then turned around to search in the front. There was no body except Sia-sempai who had her hand out stretched to her. She looked at the offered hand and followed it to Sia-sempai's face. "Sia-sempai, what are you..." But she stopped when she got a very good look at her guest's face. Where Sia-sempai's face was a very happy and beautiful one, this was an even more happy but sexy one. Kaede didn't even have time to get embarrassed by her deduction.

"Sorry but I am not Sia. My name as I said is Kikyou." Kaede just stared at her as if she were going crazy. "Let me explain, okay?" Kikyou said after she laughed heartedly a little. "I and Sia-chan are sisters, twins in fact. I am the eldest one but there was a problem with my body and to everyone else, I passed away a long time ago. No one not even my dad knows that I am still alive. Well, as alive as I am now. Rin-sama has no idea too. All he thinks is that poor Sia had two sides of her." She laughed again but Kaede was still in shock world. Kikyou decided to explain everything so as to skip the questions. She wasn't sure as to why she had decided to leak her secret to this girl when not even her own father knows the truth.

"I don't know what happened but I found myself still alive but in Sia-chan's body. I could see what she was seeing. Feel whatever she felt and even shared her thoughts." Kikyou's voice got soft when she talked of her twin sister. "Elder sisters are supposed to look out for their young ones but she has been taken care of me instead. You have no idea how difficult it is to know that you don't have any secrets of your own – That there is someone sharing your own body with you. Yet, Sia-chan never complained even once or went to the lords about it. They might have a way to separate us am sure but she didn't. I try to help her out from time to time though. She is very conscious of herself you see."

Kaede took that in for sometime. She had doubts but it wasn't like Sia-sempai was human after all. This kind of thing might be possible in their world. She might as well accept it for what it was seeing as there was no side effects. "So like, how does it work? Is it like having two engines in one car or something?" Kikyou stared for a while, blinked and then again bust out laughing. Kaede pouted not seeing what was so funny about her. "I am sorry but it isn't as complicated as that. Right now, I am like the fore thoughts so the body uses them. Sia-chan is here too but hers are secondary. Only I can hear what she thinks. She on the other hand can see and hear what we are talking about. It's like she is the shadow now. She moves when I move."

Kaede nodded her head in understanding. Kikyou decided to go on. "I am the one who decided for us to come here. I saw once before and I thought that you needed to loosen up a little. I took this chance to come help you do just that and who know, we might become friends yet." Kikyou went for her bag that she had packed with things unknown to Sia and smiled to her host. "I see that you are a very beautiful girl yet you let that gift from the gods go to waste. What say you we bring it out for people to see? Who knows, you might just take a single step outside and the boys will be all over you at once. Not that you don't have fans already. I hear you are quite the catch in your year."

Kaede went a little a little red and said a few negative responses to her praise. She watched as Kikyou-sempai took out make-up accessories from her bag and laid them out on the table. Kikyou came over to her and crouched in front of Kaede. She started with the eye lashes and urged Kaede to tell her about what she was saying to Sia right before. "I was living alone since I was young and that was when Oni-chan came to stay with me. I felt a great deal of resentment towards my family for leaving me but I kept it inside. I started taking care of him when we lived together but before I knew it, I had started defining my life with taking care of him - cooking for him, washing his clothes for him and everything."

Kaede started crying softly as she remembered the times she had spent with her brother alone in this house. Even though it was just the two of them, she felt really happy during that time. "I thought that it would be like that forever but I guess I was just not accepting the truth that was reality. He helped me see that yet I am now still not ready to be alone. I am using Primula now to replace Onii-chan." Kikyou felt a great sense of pity for the girl and even she felt her hand trembling. "I am sorry to hear that Kaede-chan but your tears are making my job very had." Kaede knew the goddess didn't mean anything bad by that so she just wiped her eyes taking the dye with her in the process. Kikyou laughed again and handed Kaede her hankie.

"I guess I should work on the lips for now. Sorry to make you feel miserable by reminding you." Kaede just shook her head and assured Kikyou that she needn't apologise. After that, they stayed in silence while the Princess worked to apply colour to Kaede's lips. After some time she pulled back to study her work. "Wow, I just did the lips yet you already look magnificent. Come, where the mirror?" She stood up and took a hold of Kaede's arm and pulled her to her feet. The power to complete that task was not calculated very well as Kaede couldn't balance herself well and fell forward. Kikyou turned upon hearing the squeal but found Kaede's body crashing into her and sending them on the floor.

Kikyou hit the floor a little hard and in that moment, Sia took over instead. She closed her eyes when she felt the pain full on now but when she felt the familiar soft, smooth and wet skin on her lips, her eyes were forced open and what she saw took away the pain completely. Her eye widened considerably and she remained completely still. Kaede opened hers too having closed them in anticipation of the worst, which never came. Instead, she felt herself falling on a very supple yet soft surface. Her eyes were even wider than Sia's when she met the brown eyes. At that instant, she knew what her mouth was doing but just blinked totally shocked.

Kaede was rendered speechless because of the feeling she got from this moment. The kiss had sparked something inside of her that she couldn't explain but had a keen understanding of. After some kind of switch in her brain switched back to 'on', she pulled back slowly but hesitantly not wanting to pull back but knowing not as to why that was. Having been released from the torture that was Sia's lips, her sensors in the rest of her body came to life and she was made aware of how her body was very comfortably resting on the soft flesh of her sempai. The blood rushing in her cheeks and brain couldn't be stopped by means known to man.

Sia was not better off too. First thing that came to her mind was that she had just lost her first kiss. At that time ten years ago, it wasn't her that had kissed Rin-sama but Kikyou so technically, this was her first. Second, came the knowledge of whom this kiss was shared with. It was unknown to anyone lese but Sia was very sensitive when it came to things about love. This meant of course that she was very serious about her first kiss and who she spent it on. This brings us to wonder what she thinks of the situation at hand. What she thought of losing her precious kiss to one Kaede was...'I didn't know a kiss felt like this!' Is what she though. Her body was literally vibrating from the heat she was feeling. Her heart beat with much power she knew she could run around the world at the pace of a 100 meter dash.

When Kaede pulled back seeing as she was the only one that could move her head, their eyes never left each other. Sia felt the warmth of the saliva that dropped on her chin having cut off the connection it had made on their wet lips. Sia still had her hand clasping Kaede's arm on one side while the other rested by her other. Their bodies were connected from chest down all the way to their feet. Their expressions matched each other's. Two brains and three minds were alive in the quiet room but none did any thinking or activity. Kikyou too was in the backseat not bothering to wipe the smirk on her face having recovered first from the initial shock of the feelings she felt through her sister.

Sia came back to her senses but didn't know what to do about what had just transpired. She decided to turn to her sister but Kikyou just kept quite. It looked like Sia was going to take care of this by herself. She looked into those blue eyes and was startled to find yet again tears in them. Something stirred inside her and she lifted her shaking palm slowly to wipe them away with her finger. Kaede it seemed didn't even realise that she had let lose a few salty drops. Kaede teary started apologising but Sia just shook her head assuring her that she didn't have anything to apologise for.

Sia now felt that the girl was really suffering alone with her life. Maybe it wasn't yet time for Rin-sama to leave her alone yet? Sia then was forced to think of her own life. She had had it easy ever since she was born. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even have anything she wanted...A goal to look forward to. Everyone else had found what would drive them into the future yet she hadn't yet found hers. She didn't have anything that she wanted at the moment but she had found something she could do. She could and she would take care of this girl that had no body in this world. When this thought came to her, Sia felt the same time that it was a desire that turned into the thing she saw herself wanting to do in the future too.

She had made her decision now it was up to whether Kaede-san accepts her or not. Sia stopped wiping away the tears with her finger and brought her palm to rest on the fragile girl's cheek. She brought the other palm up to mimic the action of the other. Making a face that she thought was very resolved; Sia looked deeply into the blue orbs and revealed her feelings. "Kaede-san, I am very sorry and ashamed that you have been suffering this much and didn't even help you. I wish to stay with you and never to let you be alone again as long as you may need me. I will stay by your side even if you may need forever. Will you Fuyo Kaede-san, accept me Lisianthus?" Kaede blinked. She had heard her sempai alright but it was the meaning of the words that made her react as such. It sounded so simple an offer to anyone lese that might have witnessed this declaration but Kaede knew full well that there was a very deeper meaning to it than was on the surface. She thought about it for a few seconds and if this wasn't a gift from the gods themselves, then she didn't know what was. She had just been offered what she had been looking for bur never had the courage to ask her brother of or anyone else for that matter. It would be a person of an IQ of 0 to refuse such an offer. Kaede had to search herself for something first though. Did she have what the other girl was looking for from her? She thought of the kiss that had just happened and the answer was already decided. "Yes." Was the simple answer and that was all the half God half Devil needed to bring the face she had been clasping towards hers for another heartfelt meeting of their lips that would bind their hearts. E E N D D 


End file.
